


an angel, they were

by mindscape



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, One-Sided Attraction, Original Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindscape/pseuds/mindscape
Summary: Two bros, chillin' in a dark void, five feet apart 'cause they're not gay.Or, at least one of them isn't. Probably. Maybe? Who knows.





	an angel, they were

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i've ever written! it's fairly short and not very intricate, but i thought i'd put it up somewhere.  
also i proof-read this when i was sleep deprived, so there may be a few mistakes because of that, too.

It was a typical day in the void.

Or, a typical night? It was difficult to tell, considering the fact that the concept of time didn't work the same here as it did on earth.

A <strike>rather unclean</strike> scruffy, red-haired man in his early twenties, David, sat by his lonesome on his bed. No one else was home and he didn't have any plans, so he decided against dressing up, wearing torn-up jeans, a pair of old socks, and his favorite worn, white t-shirt, which he had owned for ages. The only one who _would_ have been home was currently absent, busy out in the void with the other void angels with what could only be described as _'work.' _The house was almost entirely silent, the sound of papers being moved around and sorted through being the only sound other than his own breathing and his thoughts. A briefcase laid in his lap, full of drawings and other artwork from many years ago he had drawn up himself. The man wasn't much of an artist nowadays--having much more serious business to attend to--but the art skill he collected over the years has come in handy when he's needed to create blueprints for his inventions. David continued to sort through his old art, having not much else to do at the moment...

... Or so he thought, until he heard a knock at his front door. He paused for a brief moment, looking down at all of the papers that was piling ontop of and around him. He moved the briefcase in his lap aside and the surrounding piles of art onto the floor, being careful as to not topple any of them over. Wouldn't want to re-sort all of _that_ mess, he didn't even like looking at it in the first place. His old artwork made him cringe. Quickly, he made his way across the house, speed-walking up to the front door. He opened it up ajar, peeking out and looking up.

There before him, was a void angel. A very particular void angel, one with dark grey skin and silvery short hair. Unnaturally slim and tall, wearing a cloak and a torn dress, with a belt across their waist. Everything they wore were various shades of grey, save for a purple swirl-patterned pendant that hung from their neck. Not to mention those _glowing, white eyes._ The only facial feature the creature had. This creature was David's best friend_. _A friend he holds very dearly to him. What a wonderful surprise it was to see them.

" welcome back, chime. taking a break from work, are you? "

The angel, dubbed _Chime, _looked back down at David, replying with a simple chirping sound. Though they were much, much taller, they did not look down upon him. In fact, they looked up to him. Metaphorically, of course.

David stepped aside, holding the door open politely and letting the other in, who had to duck their head down as to not hit their head on the door-frame. David noted, after looking Chime up and down, that they looked exceedingly more tall, and thin than when they left this morning, as well as their joints bending like cooked spaghetti noodles instead of... well, like joints. Their race is capable of changing their physical form, just like that, at any given moment, to any given thing. But if they stay as one particular thing for too long, it can be rather difficult to change form. This is why Chime has been having a hard time looking like a normal human, at least for extended amounts of time. David knows this because he's been doing research on their species ever since he first came into contact with one.

They never cease to amaze him.

" you look different, friend. "

Chime responding by looking down at them-self, giving a sad slide-whistle like noise.

How he was so fond of them. So very interesting the creatures were, how they only ever communicated through sounds. Each one of them looked and sounded completely different. Some of them choosing to look like animals or speaking with orchestral sounds such as drums, others looking like objects and speaking with low hums or white noise. This angel in particular, however, was much, much different than any of the others he had seen. It looked... human.

" hey, don't worry too much about it. i-- i know you're still getting used to how human bodies work and stuff. we can just-- go over it again. sound good? "

David gave a concerned, anxious smile, attempting to reassure his friend. He hoped he didn't upset them with too much with his remark. Perhaps he could have worded it more politely. ...Though he didn't want to admit it, he enjoyed going through the process with Chime. To him, there was something very therapeutic about teaching someone how different joints bend, how far the arms go down on a body, and how different body types effect different things. Perhaps it was because of how familiar it was to him. After all, he did have to practice human anatomy as an artist. Why not use it for something meaningful?

Chime gave a nod, successfully reassured, which was very relieving news for him. It's not something anyone would be able to decipher at first glance, but anyone who had known the angel long enough could tell they were smiling. They don't have a mouth to smile with, but it's something in the way the corners of their eyes squint ever so slightly, or how their posture straightens. Maybe the way their head tilts to the side like a curious puppy. Either way, these were all things David recognized, and processed without a second thought. To anyone else, it would go right over their head, but these two have known each other for what felt like years. Probably would be years if it weren't for the fact that time didn't work here.

David then realized he was staring. He does this often, believe it or not. Catching himself staring lovingly at his one and only companion through-out his time in the void. It wouldn't be unfair to say he's developed somewhat of a crush on the angel, but he attempts to deny it. Passing it off as nothing more than close friendship, or a curiosity of their species. Because after all, they're different beings entirely. One being a human, and the other being a literal angel of void.

Perhaps he will come to the conclusion in his own time. Until then, he will remain blissfully unaware. Right now, he has business to attend to, that business being assisting his friendadjust his physical form as they've practiced time and time again. Though to be truthful, he didn't care too much for what Chime looked like. Human or not, he'll always see them for what they are.

_An_ **_angel._**


End file.
